Someone To Love Me
by muFinn
Summary: Fionna has a trauma about her family. She moves to Aaa city to study and work. Marshall Lee lets her stay at one of their castle's apartment which is...his room. What will Fionna do, living with this guy? If Marshall falls for her, will she love him back or not because of some past? STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY, PLEASE READ TO KNOW? Rated T for languages and some scenes. *UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hello! This is my first 'Adventure time: Fionna and Cake' fanfiction. I'm pairing… Fionna and Marshall Lee! Please enjoy this story and tell me what you think about it and tell me if I should continue it by reviewing. **

**-This story is dedicated to a friend… Ysabel, may reading this bring happiness to you for I understand your family problems…**

**Summary:**

**Fionna, a normal girl who just moves in the city of Aaa, has only one companion who is her cat, Cake. Fionna has a trauma about her family from the past, and it was a bad one.**

**One day she goes to a school and meets different guys who seem to like her but finds one, very different. Marshall Lee. **

**She finds out that her cat talks and that that some guys in school have weird powers?**

**Marshall Lee seems to flirt with her all the time but will Fionna accept him? Or will she not because the past just keeps on ringing back to her?**

**First-person-view**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I'm running. Ah yes. The day that my parents left me I already decided to keep on running away from life. I want to die. I'm alone anyway. I don't have anybody. They're all fakes aren't they? I knew it from the start, my friends. I keep wearing this mask to show everyone how happy I am. They don't know that they're wrong! They're wrong!

I run and run until I trip because of a small rock. I look behind me while I lie down helplessly. A huge, dark shadow is hovering in front of me. It goes into the floor below me and forms into a dark, endless abyss. I get swallowed by it and fall down, eternally. My pulse gets higher and higher.

###

I find myself gasping and sitting on my bed. I breathe for air nervously. The rising of my chest is huge. I glance through the window beside my bed which has sea foam-colored curtains moving from left to right. I look at the moon which illuminated my cubbyhole room and wipe the tears on my left and right cheeks with the back of my hand. I smile weakly to myself and laugh nervously.

"Looks like it's time to go, Cake." I say, talking to my cat Cake.

Cake replies with a 'meow' and then jumps onto my lap. I pat Cake on her head and then stroke her tummy gently.

I quickly stand up and wear a blue t-shirt, dark blue skirt which ends on my mid-thigh, long white socks that hovers above my knees and a pair of black shoes. I search around the room and finally see a white piece of headgear, my hat with rabbit ears. I wear it by hovering it above me and quickly pulling it down on my head. It covers my whole head except for my face. I pull some strands of hair out of the hat.

I gently carry Cake by pulling her up under her tummy. I lazily hang my green backpack over my left shoulder and run downstairs. I am moving. Ms. Ice was kind enough to let me move to another city, Aaa. She told me that I would stay at an apartment of the 'Abadeer'

"Remember honey, tell them that you're sixteen years old and that you would stay at one of their apartments, in exchange, you will become their maid." Ms. Ice says while pointing an index finger at me. "Also I already enrolled you to a school. Gunter, my butler will be your chauffer and guide, he also has the uniforms that you're supposed to wear got it?"

"Got it." I reply while turning my back on her. I wave my hands to her as I get on the black car that she has prepared for me. Ms. Ice is very kind. Her beautiful face, white with blue highlights hair and shining teeth were streaked with the sun's rays. I smile at her and she does back.

As the black car moves, I look through the windows and see buildings and skyscrapers. Time passes by, the buildings are replaced by huge houses and mansions. More spaces are shown and the streets are wide. No traffic and no pollution at all. The car passes by lots of sophisticated-looking people and houses. Later on, the mansions lessen and I see a…mansion?! No a castle which is huge and dark, far away in front of us.

The car stops in front of a large black gate with two guards in front of it. The guards step beside of the car, in front if the rear-mirrors, both of them to each side and taps on the car's window. Gunther slowly opens the windows and whispers something to one of the guards which I can't hear. The guard looks at the passenger seat, at me, then nods, both of the guards holds the tip of the tiny microphone, hanging at the back of their ear and whispers.

The black gate opens and then the car goes in. My eyes become huge in amazement, it's bigger than you thought. Gunther parks after 10 minutes for there are lots of cars parked around the parking area. Gunther gets out of the car then opens the door for me. I get out then look up to take in the view of the castle. The sun doesn't reach this place, resulting a very creepy-looking castle this is.

I walk behind Gunther—who is walking towards the large doors of the castle, being opened by two guards. My eyes went wide the moment I got a peek inside the castle. The castle has windows but are all covered by red torn curtains. It also has a white-brown-wooden floor, rocky walls and ceilings, a giant chandelier at the center, tables and chairs forming a circle and between them is a large space.

Gunther nudges me shoulder with his and whispers, "They're having a party today."

I look at him and whisper back, "Why?"

"Mrs. Abadeer must be looking for a bride—for his son Marshall Lee."

"Marshall Lee?" I repeat.

"Yep, there he is right now." Gunther says, pointing to a throne with a guy sitting on it. "He's the King of the- I mean, the son of Mrs. Abadeer."

I look at where Gunther was pointing and see a guy with short raven hair, some strands of his falls between his eyebrows, his skin is kind of…pale green? But it's not quite obvious, just faint. He's wearing a black tee, dark skinny jeans and a pair of red with white shoes. He puts his knees above his throne and puts an arm on it while his head rests on the hand. I observe the thick crowd inside the castle and see that most of them are rich and famous. A woman with the same raven hair as the guy a while ago, walks in front of a throne with a girl in her grasp. The girl has a wavy red hair and a pale skin. I look Marshall and he seems bored because he's yawning. I stare at him and then… his eyes shift to my direction. I flinch a little and just keep on staring.

_He's not looking at me, it's impossible. _I think nervously.

Gunther walks and pulls me with him, going to another hallway to the left. While going to the hallway, my eyes look at Marshall over my shoulders, he looks at me and smiles, then begins to walk down his throne…going to our direction?!

_Oh crap! What is happening?! Why is he going here?!_

I push Gunther and grit my teeth. "Fionna? W-what's the matter?" he says, continuing to walk.

"Gunther we have to hurry because-"

"Because what?" a deep voice interrupts.

_Oh crap._

I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip. Gunther turns his head over his shoulders and then whispers, "Oh…"

_What's going to happen?! Killed?! Punished?!_

I turn my head like Gunther and clench my fists. Marshall Lee walks towards us, his footsteps' sound, echoing throughout the long hallway. The hallway has a red carpet, which is long and to the walls are lots of paintings which are quite creepy. The walls here are also rocky and the floor, still wooden.

Marshall Lee is standing in front of me. He is tall. His long narrow hands brush my strands of hair and then smiles. I back away slowly but he gets nearer.

"W-what do you want?" I say.

"Fionna, right?" he says, smirking sideways.

I shiver a little but managed to brush it off. Gunther pats my shoulder and then pulls me behind him.

"Sir Marshall Lee, this is Fionna. She is to stay in one of your apartments in exchanged-"

"She is going to be _my _maid right?" Marshall cuts.

"Yes but she is also to-"

"Study in school?"

"Well, yes."

"Fine then." Marshall says, crossing his arms. "I will take care of you, Fionna."

Marshall wraps an arm around me—I back away from him and lower my head. "Umm, can you please show me my apartment now?" I demand coolly.

"Sure Fi, anything for you."

"Fi?" I whisper to myself. Great…

"Umm, Ms. Fionna, I must leave now." Gunther says, his raven hair falling. He then turns to Marshall. "I leave Fionna to your care Sir Marshall Lee."

"Leave it to me." says Marshall with a superior look. He suddenly tugs my hand and leads me to an elevator.

Few minutes later, the elevator's is not yet stopping. Silence filled the air. He's still holding my hand. I try to pull it off him, but his grasp on me is just too strong. I groan a little then his head turns to me. "What's wrong?" he asks anxiously. I gulp and open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I need to be careful with my words, if I say something that'll make him misunderstand me, I may be kicked out from this place or worse—he might do something to me.

"Err, could you let go of my hand?" I say nervously.

He looks at me hesitantly at first but then let go. "Okay then."

My eyes look at him slowly. I sigh in relief. Maybe if we talk, it would lessen the distance between us. I gasp for air loudly and he stares at me. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"Uh…yeah…umm…what takes it so long to get up to my apartment?" I say.

"This elevator, it doesn't just moves up and down, it also moves sideways or horizontal." He pushes a button then the elevator stops moving.

That's amazing—an elevator moving horizontally. I follow him and look at his back. Oh wow, the outline of his muscles on the black t-shirt is amazing. I look around the hallway, it has many wooden doors—probably suites. There are many paintings about beasts and supernatural ones, like werewolves, vampires, ghosts and bloods. I touch the rocky walls of the hallway as I follow Marshall. We both climb upstairs and see two large doors. The floor has a long red carpet again in front of the doors. This must be the top floor of the castle since there's no more stairs.

Marshall opens the doors and…wow. The room is beautiful. It has a red king-sized bed, a long glass table but with only two chairs across from each other, a white mini-refrigerator, at the corner is a desk with two black computers, across the bed is a velvet red sofa facing the wall which has a T.V, another room is connected—the bathroom.

"Woah…" I say unconsciously. "Is this-"

"Yep, my apartment, and yours." He cuts.

I feel a heavy stone suddenly weigh me down. "W-what?! But why?!" I complain. Is he trying to trick me?

"You see, all of our apartments in this castle are occupied due to lots of females, wanting to be _our _maid. So there's really none left, that's why I'm sharing mine to you."

"But I can't sleep with a guy!" I shout I feel my cheeks warm up.

"You'll get used to it, besides—Yesterday, lots of females still want to be our maid but we couldn't accept them because there's no more apartments." He crosses his arms. "You're lucky to sleep with_ me._"

"Well I'm not like those girls who enjoy that!" I scowl at him.

"That's why I like you." He mumbles while smiling.

"What?" I turn my head to him swiftly.

I could've sworn he said 'like me'.

"Nothing… anyway, we got school tomorrow, oh yeah, Gunther placed your uniform and stuffs here." He grabs two boxes under the bed and kicks it in front of me. "Don't worry, I didn't see your undies."

My cheeks grow redder and I look away.

_This guy…what is he trying to get at? _I think.

I kneel down and open the box. Inside the box are my pictures with Ms. Ice and Cake, toys for cats, accessories, a mirror, BMO—my robot game, stuffed toys and a sword. The sword is real, I know Wushu(Self-defense using swords or katanas.).

I close the box and open the other one—it has my clothes and… Oh my gosh! My panties were placed on top?! Oh gosh this is so not good! Maybe Marshall peeked after all!

I look at Marshall. He's resisting a giggle?! Oh no!

I can feel my blood rush to my face. I clench my fists as I hear Marshall giggle. I face him with an angry expression and shout, "Y-You really did peek did you?!"

"Y-yeah, sorry about that!" he bursts into a laughter.

I charge towards him and aim to punch him on the face. He looks at me suddenly then grabs both of my arms with his hand. I try to kick him but he wraps his legs around mine and falls onto the bed, Marshall on top, and me underneath him. My eyes widens by how close our faces are. Merely inches that I can kiss him.

"A girl shouldn't do that, especially when she's in a boy's room." Marshall says, smirking.

"Y-your room?! Excuse me, it's _our _room now!" I reply with confidence.

Marshall's eyes widen and his grasp loosens. I push him off me and walk towards the doors. I look at him over my shoulder and say "I'm different, remember that."

I see him flinch then smile at me. I leave the room and prepare to eat at the dining room.

"You really are interesting…"

End of chapter 1

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So how was it?! Please tell me what you think by reviewing, get ready for the next chapter because it will be about the school! Fionna meets different guys who seem to like her!**

**See ya at the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Thank you Ysabel! haha. **

**Anyways, I listened to Popdanthology 2012 while writing this, and seriously I can't concentrate! lol!**

**Yo! This chapter is about Fionna and Marshall going to school, bit by bits, Fionna is getting to know Marsh a little more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure time: Fionna and Cake.**

**I do own some characters, they're just made =))**

**#WARNING#**

**THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS LONG, PLEASE MAKE SURE TO HAVE PATIENCE AND A LOT OF GRINS.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Last night was really awkward, I didn't face him while I sleep but the worse thing about that is—I felt his breath against my skin! Marshall's leg was on top of mine, I can't believe that he's like a kid when he sleeps. My eyes open at the sound of Marshall yawning. I sit up and stretch my arms. I rub my eyes and stand up quickly. I can feel Marshall staring at me and smiling.

"Good morning Fionna." Marshall greets.

"Umm, good morning." I greet back. "Anyway, where's my school uniform?"

"It's in my closet." Marshall points to a brown closet near the bathroom door. I walk towards it open the closet. I grab it and go inside the bathroom.

"Don't peek okay?" I give him a glare.

"I can't promise that." Marshall narrows his eyes and smiles at me. "Just kidding."

I give him one last look and slam the door close. That perverted bastard.

The bathroom wall has white and pink tile, the floor is dark brown wood. It has a white bath tub, a sink and a mirror across to it. No shower. I undress myself and surprisingly, the bath tub already has water in it. I sink myself in the water and wash myself.

Few minutes later, I give my hair a squeeze and stand up from the bath tub. I grab my clothes and…towel, where's towel? I search the room nervously and see no towel. I take a deep breath and go behind the door. I open it slowly and look for Marshall—he is sitting on the bed.

"H-hey M-Marshall, where's towel?" I ask nervously, showing him only my head.

"Towel? We don't have towels here, we dry ourselves by standing and wait for ourselves to dry." He replies, lying on both of his palms.

"What?!" I shout.

"Just kidding, here." He throws me a towel.

I catch it with a hand and slam the door again. Why does he always joke on me? Maybe it's better if I don't believe him all the time. I dry myself by wiping the towel all over me. I wear my under garments then the polo, the red skirt, and the orange blazer. I comb my long blonde hair that ends at my waist then tuck them all inside my white hat but pull out some strands at my side to cover half of my eye.

I go outside the bathroom and let Marshall take his turn to bath. He half opens the door and smile at me. "No peeking okay?" he says in a teasing voice.

"No way in hell I would!" I shout and feel my cheeks warm. I turn away from him and get my long white socks and black leather shoes. I wear them and begin to get notebooks, books and pens from the box to my green backpack. I open the refrigerator and see many red fruits.

_Does Marshall Lee like fruits that are red? _I ponder while eating some strawberries. I grab a strawberry-flavoured milk bottle and drink it.

Marshall Lee gets out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and sweeps his hair aback. He sees me and smile. "I like red things." he says.

"But some are pink…" I say.

"As long as it's close to red."

He gets his uniform; long red polo, black necktie, and pair of black pants. He holds the towel and tries to unwrap it.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I shout at him. My heart's beating fast I don't know why.

"I'm changing? What's wrong?" He replies.

"You're going to undress in front of me?!"

He looks perplex at first and then, "Oh yeah… okay let me just go to the bathroom again."

When the door closes I sigh. I'm starting to think that he's a big pervert. I get my green backpack and wait for Marshall.

"Okay I'm done!" the door of the bathroom opens.

I roll my eyes. "That was fast." I mumble.

"Because I wear clothes very fast." he replies to me.

"Wow, you have a superhuman hearing." I say to him pretending to be amazed.

"Yes I do." he smiles me.

"Okay, let's go to school!" I raise my arms up.

###

Marshall Lee ushers me to sit inside a black car—I sit beside Marshall, the driver seat, and put my green backpack on my lap.

"Are you driving Marshall?" I ask him.

"Yeah." he says as he shuts the car door.

"How old exactly are you?"

Marshall looks at me. "I'm…eighteen."

"Eighteen?!" I repeat, shocked.

"You don't need to be surprised…I'm not that old-looking-"

"I thought you were sixteen or something! I'm only sixteen…" I exclaim.

"What, you think I'm…sixteen?"

"Yes!"

He smiles at me and says, "You really are interesting."

"What are you saying…let's go!"

Marshall drives the car.

###

Finally, the car stops. I quickly get out of the car.

"Free, at last…" I gasp for air as I kneel down on the grass of the school. Marshall's driving is so crazy! I remember I screamed all the time in there, saying to stop the car.

"Get up, or people will start to think you're a dog or something." he teases me while lazily hanging his black bag on his shoulder.

"It's your fault! You and your crazy driving!" I gesture randomly in the air. "It would be best if I-"

"Oh my gosh it's Marshall!" a high voice cries.

"Really?!" another one follows. "Hey, Marshall Lee is here!"

I quickly roll out of the grass to get out of the running girls' way. Marshall is popular?!

"Hey Marshall!" a girl says in a flirty voice.

"Hey." he replies. Marshall is greeted by flirty girls and some boys. I just look at Marshall, still kneeling on the grass.

"Do you need help?" a voice asked. I turn to see the guy. He has a yellow and orange hair, like a flame and his hair is swept up, some hairs of his are in front of his ears. Handsome. I smile nervously.

"U-uh sure…" I say. He gets my hand and pulls me up.

"I'm Flame." he smiles at me. The smile is making my heart beat fast. What am I talking about we just met!

"I-I'm Fionna." I stutter.

"That's a cute rabbit hat you got there." He swipes some hair out of my face.

"T-thanks, a-and that's a handsome face you got there." I say. _Oops._ I cover my mouth with both of my hands. "I-I'm sorry, I suddenly said…that…" my voice trails off because I see him blush.

"That's okay actually…you have a pretty face, you know that?" Flame says, scratching the back of his ear, like he's embarrassed. I blush like him and we both stare to each other for seconds, not until a certain someone interrupts.

"Hey!" a voice shouts.

Flame and I flinch and we both look away from each other. "Marshall, stop shouting like that near our ears!" I complain.

"Sorry, I just have to." he says.

"Why?"

"So that you won't fall for him."

I blush and cover my mouth with the back of my hand. He has a sweet side after all? "S-stop saying things like that Marshall…" I say.

"You don't have to be embarrassed because someday I will make you mine." he smirks at me.

"I'm not a possession…" I remember something. I can't love.

"What's wrong Fionna?" Marshall waves a hand in front of my face.

"Oh! n-nothing." I raise my green backpack higher. "Anyway, let's go to classes!"

"Okay." Marshall says.

"Can I come? I'm actually new here." Flame says.

"Sure, I'm new too!"

The three of us walk inside the school. When we get inside, immediately, all eyes were on us. Of course because we're new and this Marshall Lee is with us. Marshall wraps an arm around me but I quickly avoid it.

"Stop it Marshall!" I whisper, nudging him with my elbow.

"What? I'm just trying to tell them I own you." He replies.

"I do _not_ belong to you."

"Of course you do." He smirks. What the heck is he talking about?

Flame taps my shoulder, I turn to him and smile. "What is it Flame?" I say.

"Umm, how do we know our classes?" he asks, smiling and blushing a bit.

I'm surprise by his blushing so I can't help but blush a bit too. "Well I'm in class F, my aunt said so when she enrolled me here." I think class F is the lowest one and class A is the highest. "Well, I'm a new student that's why."

"Is that so, then I'm class F too since I'm a new student." Flame smiles at me. "You're a third-year right?"

"Yes." I reply. I feel Marshall staring at us, I need to talk to him too. I turn to Marshall, forcing a smile. "Uh, hey Marshall, how about you?"

Marshall looks at me blankly at first but then smiles with a blush.

_W-what the…W-why is he blushing…?_

I feel my face warm. Oh man, I hope the red on my face is not visible, but I bet it really is. I clench my fist. Why did he have to blush like that? Moreover it looked…cute…

"W-what is your c-class?" I stuttered.

"I'm a fourth-year student, you can find me in class A, Fionna." he replies coolly.

"Woah, I thought that you were only a pervert, you're also smart." I say.

He looks at me weird and then says, "I'm not a pervert, don't even think that I'm a sexual-harasser."

I roll my eyes. "Fine." I say.

Marshall, Flame and I, walk along the crowded hallway. I look around me and observe the walls. They are wooden and dark-brown with torches and windows, the ceilings have no lights, the floor is a dark-blue marble. This school must be for very rich people. I feel uncomfortable here. Finally, we reach a left and right hallway to turn. Marshall stops between the separate ways and looks at me. "The third-year classes are there." He points to the right hallway. "The fourth-years are this way, so I guess I'll see you later Fionna, I'll wait for you in my class room." He points to the left hallway and smiles at me.

"Okay, see you then." I wave my hands to him and go to the right hallway with Flame—Flame looks at me with saddened eyes. I turn to him and curve my eyebrows. "What?" I ask.

"Do the two of you live together?" he asks. If I tell him 'yes' then he'll misunderstand and think that we're in a relationship or something.

"No, we only live near." I say.

"Oh." I see him smile. "Here it is." We stop in of a wooden door with a sign 'Class F' on it. I open the door and see third-year students talking with their friends and sitting next to each other. I see two vacant seats at the middle. I quickly pull Flame with me and sit there. I put my backpack beside my chair and look outside the window beside me.

"So…" Flame starts. "The teacher's not here yet huh?"

I look at him. "Yeah." I say. A boy with a very shaggy purple hair and sharp violet eyes comes to my seat.

"Hey, are you new here?" His voice is so funny, it's not manly and it's not girly either, I don't really know what's with his voice.

"Y-Yes." I reply trying to stop my giggle. "Oh yeah, meet Flame." I gesture at my right.

"Yeah, I'm L-L…" he stutters. "P-promise you don't laugh?"

Me and Flame look at him nervously. "O-okay…" we both say.

"L-Lump… I'm Lump Space." He scratches his head.

_Please d-don't laugh self…don't laugh, don't laugh. What kind of name is that anyway, Aaa is a strange city._

"I-it's not f-funny at all-"

"Pfft-!" Flame restrains his laughing forcefully. I laugh softly and I cover my mouth. Man, if Flame didn't laugh I bet I wouldn't be showing my rabbit-like-teeth.

"I thought you wouldn't laugh?!" Lump reddens and clenches his fists. "W-whatever… Oh my glob you guys are just so…"

"G-glob…?" I burst into laughter. "T-this is just t-too much…" Flame laughs with me. I can feel everyone's eyes on us.

"J-just shut up already, geez…" Lump whispers to me and Flame. I nod.

I take a breather and so did Flame, everyone resumes to what they were doing and the classroom becomes noisy again. Suddenly, the doors open and a girl with shoulder-length raven hair comes in.

"Alright, everyone sit down. It's time for class to start." she says.

Everyone do what she says and listens to her. "Today is your homeroom class so you will be leaving early." The students are filled with enthusiasm, what else can make their life better than leaving school?

"My name is Cry Anonymous." she continues. I hear most of the students giggle. I did too.

_Anonymous…seriously, this city is weird._

"I will be your homeroom and science teacher." she faces the board and gets a chalk. "This will be your schedule in school." she scribbles subjects, times and names of teachers on the board. We all copy the schedule on out notebook. While I write Flame calls me quietly.

"Fionna." he whispers.

"What?" I whisper back.

"Sorry for asking this, are you joining any club?"

"I guess." I lower my head.

"Hey you guys." Lump calls softly. I look at my left and give him a look.

"Did you guys know that the teacher is only eighteen, what's more is that…" he pauses. "she's a virgin."

I feel my cheeks warm. Why is Lump telling us this? This is just so embarrassing especially if you talk something about…_that._

"Wow, is that true?" a guy joins in. His hair is…pink. I just notice now that most of the students here in this school have hair colours, not that it's bad of course.

"Oh my glob you don't believe me?"

"Oh, um… of course I do." he quickly replies.

I turn to the teacher again and listen intently. "Today, you guys will be writing on a paper you choose to." She hovers a paper in front of her. "Because they are about joining clubs." I smile and so does everyone.

"I will be placing different club papers here." she does so—in front of each row of seats. "And remember… this is a first-come-first-serve." she smiles at us. Ms. Cry stands in front of a paper and points at it. "This is for the Music club." then I hear girls squealing, why? The teacher stands to another. "This is for the Swimming club." then the guys cheer and pump their fists. So the clubs are, Music, Swimming, Pro-wrestling, Cooking, Computer, Tennis, Chess and Basketball.

"Okay everyone, we have a total of _sixty-two_ students here, and we only have eight club, meaning to say that all of you will a club, also, you can pick _another _club but only if that club meets once a week, only, which are the Music, Chess and Swimming. It depends if you reach the top ten slots." She smirks at us.

I am aiming for Pro-wrestling and Music. I pick Pro-wrestling because I want to protect, Music, because I really suck at violin. There are only ten available slots in each club, I better start with Music since I know some Pro-wrestling already. I turn to Flame and whisper, "What clubs will you pick?"

"I think… Pro-wrestling and Chess club, you?" he says.

"Music and Pro-wrestling."

"Okay students, when I say _go,_ you will all race first in writing on the clubs you want, no pushing okay?" she instructs us—she steps on the platform and cross her arms. "Ready, set…_go_!"

The moment before she said _g-word of 'go', _I already ran towards the Music club paper. The other students push each other even though the teacher already instructed not to, I quickly scribble my name on the Music club paper. '_**Fionna**_' then an arm pulls me out of the line. I turn to see and it's Flame!

"Stop dazing and sign your name already!" he says. I'm surprise for him to say that. I smile and feel my heart beat.

"Okay." I laugh. Flame tugs me with him into the line of the Pro-wrestling club. "Thanks Flame."

"D-don't mention it…" he scratches his earlobe and blushes. I giggle and wait for our turn. Few moments later on, I scribble my name onto the paper and notice that I'm ninth.

_Wew, so close._

I wipe the sweat across my forehead and go back to my seat—I wait for the other students to finish—some students were glaring at each other, probably because they didn't get the club they wanted. I'm so glad that I was the first one to sign on the Music club paper, figures why many girls are glaring at me, but I wonder why do they want that club so badly?

"Okay everyone!" Ms. Cry claps her hands. "Your clubs will meet tomorrow, for the Music, Swimming and Chess club, it will begin at four in the afternoon. It's a regular class tomorrow."

###

It's two in the afternoon and the bell rings. "Alright class, remember the schedules!" Ms. Cry reminds us. We greet the teacher goodbye altogether and begin running towards the door, when I get my bag I suddenly get bump by a guy.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." they boy a while ago says.

"Watch where you're going." Flame says as he pulls me up.

"I really am sorry, I'm Gumball, you are?" he reaches for my hand. Flame shoves it and grips my wrist tightly that it starts to hurt.

"She's Fionna, I'm Flame, we need to go." Flame pulls me out the class room. I see Gumball frown.

When we both get out of the classroom, Flame just keeps on pulling me. "F-Flame…I-it hurts!" I say softly. Flame quickly lets go of me and furrows his eyebrows.

"I-I'm sorry, i-it's just that you got hurt…t-that's why…" His voice trails off and he lowers his head. I smile and hold his hand tightly. He raises his head and blushes. I feel my heart lively inside my chest, I blush and just keep on staring at him.

_Marshall…Marshall? Oh. Marshall!_

I let go of his hand and laugh nervously. "I-I better go to Marshall, he's waiting for me…"

"Why don't I go with you?" He steps forward me. I back away and step backwards.

"It's okay, you need to go home." I turn my back on him and start running to the fourth-years hallway. I run fast, I almost trip but then regain my balance.

I search the fourth-years hallway for Marshall's classroom. I touch my chin and look at the doors. "Let's see…he said class A." I walk slowly and see two big wooden doors—carved onto it is 'Class A'. I open it slowly, and peek at the tiny space between the doors. I see Marshall sitting and eight girls surround him. One girl with light brown and red on the ends of her hair—sits on top of Marshall's table.

_Her skirt is rising! What the hell is wrong with that girl?! Moreover the hell is with these girls?! Their blazers are all off and their cleavages are showing! Marshall what are you doing?!_

A girl slides her busts against Marshall's shoulder. Marshall doesn't move and just keeps on staring into space.

_What's with him?_

A pang of jealousy enters my heart. Why am I feeling this?

I feel something that tickles on my arm, I look at it and…spider! I scream loud and brush off my arm repeatedly. I hate spiders very much, I mean, can you imagine those creepy eyes and icky legs. I shout again and stumble back, straddling onto the walls and hitting my head onto the walls.

"Fionna?!" Marshall voice shouts and the doors fly open. I look at him with eyes wide as saucers. He quickly pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly. I hear gasps. His hand behind my head pulls me closer. "Don't cry…" he hushes me.

"W-what…" my voice is kind of shaky. I notice that my cheeks are wet, I must've cried. Damn that spider, embarrassing me.

"What's wrong? Who made you cry?" he asks me as he begins to stroke my hair. I can't seem to push him away. The warm emanated from Marshall's body makes me want to stay here forever. I guess that spider weakened me a lot than I thought.

I close my eyes and rest my forehead onto his chest. "It's just a stupid s-spider…" I stutter. I clutch onto his waists unconsciously.

"It's okay, I'm not letting you go until you calm down." I hear him smirk. I breathe in his nice scent and let it out again. He smells very nice.

_Why is he like this? I never knew this sweet side of his._

"Marshall you're so…sweet…" I say suddenly. Then my eyes pop open. I quickly push Marshall away and blush so hard. I'm breathing hard…why?

I see him frown at first and then smile. "I'm sweet huh?" he smirks at me.

"N-no y-you're not y-you…i-idiot!" I shout at him and clench my fist.

_What is wrong with my heart?!_

"Okay, let's go home, Fionna." he holds my hand and grabs his bag then he pulls me with him on the way outside the school. I can't complain. Do I really like my hand being held?

"M-Marshall…you can let go now…" Fionna murmurs. In reality I don't want him to.

"If you really want me to you could've just pushed me away." he looks at me with his red eye. I gaze at his beautiful clear eyes. I feel…something…strange…am I…in lo- no way! noway I'm in love with Marshall!

"F-forget it…besides…you probably wouldn't…"

"You got that right." He begins walking with me again.

_If I can wish…at least I'd like for someone to hold me like this. My past scares me and I need someone._

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So? SOOO?! Was it great? I bet you guys were having goosebumps over Marshall and Fionna, but I can't be sure with the Flame and Fionna part…**

**Anyways please review on what you think about this!**

**Ysabel are you having goosebumps?!**

**Haha!**

**See all of you soon! =DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for the reviews and tips—they made me motivated to think of ideas!**

***I'm not rushing Marshall and Fionna's relationship. In the last chapter, because of Fionna's past of being alone—she just needs someone to comfort her, and someone hugging her for the first time? How can she refuse? xD She says that she wished that someone would hug her like this but she didn't say that she wished that this lasted forever.**

**-Err sorry, I just like answering suggestions and stuffs =))**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME: FIONNA AND CAKE**

**-I ONLY CREATED SOME CHARACTERS**

**Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, so our first lesson is about the periodic table." Ms. Cry's voice echoes around the classroom. I rest an elbow on my table and rest my head there. It's just the second day of school and I'm already bored.

"Oh my glob… I don't understand these things, you know like, H2O, or whatever sulphites…" Lump says, resting his chin on both of his palms. "Anyways…what club did you guys join?"

I lazily look at him. "Well I chose Music and Pro-wrestling." I reply.

"I chose Pro-wrestling and Chess." Flame says, whispering.

Lump sighs and looks at me. "I bet you joined Music club because of _that _guy."

"What guy?" I ask.

"You know-"

A cough interrupts us. Lump and I automatically look in front. "If you guys won't listen, you may step outside." Ms. Cry points at me and Lump. All eyes turn at us. I feel myself embarrassed. Lump just continues to rest on his palms. This guy has seriously no shame. "Now, let us continue... just look at the numbers beside…" and after she says that, my mind dazes off somewhere else.

###

After meeting new teachers and learning stuffs, time has already passed and it's time for our club meeting.

I walk with Flame and other students toward the elevator. This school is really for rich people, I just knew a while ago that currently this school has 40,000 students—but it really doesn't look like it because if you look at the hallways, it's like empty, but since there are a lot of classrooms, it makes sense.

"So how do we know what club room to go?" I ask Flame.

"I heard that the leaders will wait outside the room." Flame replies to me.

"What are the leaders like anyway?"

"Well…I heard that the leaders are either from the fourth-years who are pro on that certain club or a teacher or someone who wants that job."

I nod and continue to walk. Students begin to crowd elevators, luckily me and Flame got into an elevator and for some they have to use the stairs. The club rooms are actually on floor fourteen. The school has twenty floors which is really high and really wide. The elevators are really crowded, right now in this one I'm riding—I'm being press like a sandwich.

After a few minutes I quickly pull out Flame from the elevator and breathe in heavily. I hold my chest and the wall for balance. "Are you alright?" Flame asks.

"Uhh…y-yeah…it's just that it was so hot and tight in there." I say, regaining my balance.

"Do you like me to carry you?" he offers his hand.

"No thanks…" I nervously laugh.

"Okay, just tell me if you want me too."

"Sure…" Although that will never happen, unless we'll marry…why am I thinking about this?!

I scratch my head and follow the students walking. Since me and Flame are new students, we really don't know where to go even if there are signs—but the signs are really hard to understand. I notice that the floor here is green marble, the walls are dark silver with sliding doors—this time the lights are on the ceilings. Me and Flame see a blonde girl with high-ponytail, holding an illustration board in front of her saying 'Welcome to the Cooking club!' We continue to walk until we see a 'Welcome to the Pro-wrestling club!' sign. I go inside where that sign leads to with Flame.

###

"Welcome to the Pro-wrestling club everybody!" says a girl with dark brown hair and hands on waist, wearing a white tee and red sweatpants. "My name is Dianne Wallace, and I am your leader for this club!"

Everybody in the room pumps their fists, the room is has a wooden floor and open windows, it is really wide and big too, there are no air conditioners but ceiling fans. There are gray punching bags and I see a shelf filled with gold trophies on the corner of the room—there is another room connected, must be the bathroom.

"Okay everyone, starting tomorrow, you will fight someone to test your skills. Obviously, if you lose the fight, you get out of this club." Dianne says simply. I hear gasps.

"Wait a minute!" a girl's voice shouts. "Everyone must have a club! What about Club's day?!"

Dianne smiles widely and crosses her arms. "Whoever said that, please step in front here." Everyone looks at my direction. Me? An arm brushes mine. Oh her…

A girl with black hair comes forward. Dianne looks at her and smiles. "What's your name?" she asks.

"My name is Genevieve Anderson." she replies.

"You asked why losers will get out of this club right?" Dianne looks at her deadly.

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear." Genevieve says coolly. Dianne narrows her eyes at her and steps closer.

"This Club can only take eight hundred members, currently there are one thousand of you." Dianne looks at us. "And also, the Loser club needs members."

"The Loser?" Genevieve repeats.

"It means those who were rejected and left out. Those who were…_ untalented._"

Genevieve tries to lunge at her but two boys stop her. "You shut your dirty mouth! Because of your stupid words my brother committed suicide, he felt he was worthless and untalented!" she shouts.

Dianne looks away and sighs. "It was his fault."

"What?!" Genevieve has tears in her eyes. "You son of a-let me at her! Let go!" she scowls at the boys, restraining her. The boys take her out of the club room. Genevieve's voice slowly disappears.

I pity her. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I've been alone my whole life, so I know it.

"That's all for today…see you tomorrow here again, and don't forget to bring an extra t-shirt and sweatpants. You may leave." Dianne turns away and doesn't face us. I hear students going out and whispering. I just stare at Dianne, thinking if she's hurt or not. A hand touches my shoulder.

"Hey, it's time for our next club, you'll be late Fionna…" Flame whispers.

"It's alright…go to your club, you'll be late." I say without turning to him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah."

Flame goes out with the others. It's me and Dianne, who's left. "Hey kid, get out of here, I said leave." Dianne says without facing me.

"That brother of hers, you're a close friend to him right?" I say.

"Is it obvious?" she replies.

"Not that much, but I knew he is."

Dianne sighs and hiccups. She's crying. "I-It wasn't his fault…I-It was m-mine…I murdered him."

I walk towards her and pat her back. "What happened?" I say. She begins to cry in her palms and turn to me—she suddenly hugs me. I pat her back and hug back. "Shh…it's alright…you can cry on my shoulders all you want." I smile weakly.

"I-I liked Christopher v-very much…he-he liked me back…we both joined the Pro-wrestling club be-because we wanted to protect each other." she breathes for air. "H-he made me his girlfriend and we dated for 6 months w-without any problems…but then…one day I saw him kissing a girl at the locker room…I said we are through…that he is worthless…but I didn't say he was untalented…t-the next week…my classmate told me that Christopher died because of depression and that it's the girl who kissed him…"

Dianne wails like a kid. I pat her until she calms down, my shoulder is very wet. "It wasn't your fault, you said those things out of love and jealousy, it only made you do what you must." I whisper.

"T-thank you…" she pulls back and wipes her tears. "You need to go or else your next club leader will be mad." she laughs weakly.

"Yeah…" I say. "You'll be fine?"

"Yes…thanks to you…"

I smile and take one last look at her. "You should change the rules."

###

I run towards the elevator and go to the next floor. I heard that the Music, Swimming and Chess club will be in separate floors. Once the elevator opens I quickly get out of it and run towards two big brown doors with a gold sign on top that says 'Music Club'. I know I'm late, there are no students here outside anymore. I gulp and gently knock on the door then open it. Embarrassment quickly fills me. There are so many girls here. All eyes quickly look at me as I smile weakly and look for a sit. I search for a sit but I can't find one, all eyes are still on me, I can feel it.

"You can sit here." a familiar voice says. I turn swiftly and my eyes widens.

_Marshall?!_

Marshall ushers me beside his seat behind a brown table. I can feel all these girls glare daggers at me. I laugh weakly and just go with it. Suddenly, Marshall pulls me into his arms while holding the small of my back. I hear the girls gasp. He brushes his lips against my ear and whispers softly, "You're late, I need to punish you."

I quickly push him away, again the girls gasp. I just sit on the chair besides his, I hear him chuckle and he sits beside me.

_This is going to be bad…I didn't know Marshall is the Music club's leader._

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So how was it?! Am definitely excited for the next chapter myself, what will the punishment be?!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**:))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Oh man, school's about to start again…*sigh* Well I do miss my friends. Anyways, thanks for the comments that made me grin like an idiot that my brother has to say that I look like a shark.**

**Also, 'you know who you are' My section is Pink, I heard you're in Orange ;'(( So sad, but I'll continue to watch out for your updates. And I'll still be your friend, so don't forget me just because we're in different sections.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME: FIONNA AND CAKE. I created some characters.**

**KILIG MUCH! XD A little shout out to my Filipino readers!**

**Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**###Marshall's P.O.V###**

I sit beside the cute blonde with rabbit ears behind my wooden desk and look at the club room, filled with delicious dish-I mean, girls. "Okay, so…how do you say this…" I say coolly, scratching my head as if I'm bored. "Tomorrow, we still have a meeting, which is our first…but the next week, we will only meet once and that is…Thursday." Naturally, all girls squeal, but Fionna doesn't. I feel a little…irritated? Well hell it's because she doesn't even look at me. I liked her the very first time I saw her walking through the crowds of cold-blooded-creatures. I smelled her scent, humans like her are unique, but I doubt there will be another. Because for me…she's the only one.

I turn to her and smile unconsciously while the club room members begin to get noisy. Fionna continues to look in front. She looks like something's bothering her. I still stare at her while grinning and then slowly, I see her look at me on the corner of her eyes. "Wh-what are you looking at?" she stutters.

"Because I was thinking on how amazing you are…" then a jokingly smile curves on my face. "And how would you feel when the time comes that I'm able to push you down my bed and do anything that I want to you." Fionna's cheeks begin to get red.

"You're crazy! That won't happen!" she scowls at me.

"Oh yeah? What if I say 'your punishment is that you will allow me to do anything to you'?"

Fionna begins to open her mouth to say something back, but hangs there. "Oh…so you now know my power…" I raise my eyebrows to her. She looks back in front swiftly, her cheeks still red.

_I won._ I thought for myself smugly.

"Okay then." I say to the girls. "Tomorrow, you will start to pick your instruments, this club allows many members to join and it has no limit…boring right?" Marshall stands up and points at one of the girls. "If you can answer my question, I will give you a reward…a kiss on the…cheeks." All girls begin to squeal loud that it breaks my ears, then a knock on the door comes.

_Arghh…Kitty._

"Someone open the door." I say. Few girls begin to run towards the door just to open it. I'm right…it's Kitty.

"Marshall Lee…how many times do I have to tell you…control your cute little pets because we can hear them squealing at our club room. She's not wearing her blazers, plus she reveals too much cleavage.

"Why don't you button up your polo." I look at her with stern eyes.

"Nonsense! This is okay with me-" I quickly go in front of Kitty and do her buttons for her.

"You idiot, those perverted bastards will get turned on if you do that, especially when you wear swimsuits, promise me you'll wear clothes and swimsuits with less cleavage." I finish the last button, the one below her throat and see her large black eyes gaze at mine. Then suddenly a red crosses her face. I let my hands fall and curve an eyebrow. "You best go back."

"Yeah…t-thanks Marshall…" she stutters. Kitty hugs me, her head, almost bumping my chin. Her hands behind my back begin to trail so I slowly untangle her arms around me.

"Yeah sure." I usher her out of the club room.

"Thanks…my boyfriend." I hear girls growl. I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I say and close the doors.

For a second, I thought I saw Fionna…jealous? But that's just my imagination, why would Fionna be?

###

Fionna and I returned to my mansion or castle as she says, in silence. I don't know why but, usually she'd make things turn unexpectedly.

I hurriedly grab some plates of tarts, shortcakes, tiramisus, and pies on a tray and run, going back to my room. Man, this hard…I'll just…fly there…Fionna doesn't know this and she might freak out if she knew. I'm the vampire king and I need a queen. None of that matters, I want to live my own life and not having my annoying _mother _to decide it for me. I don't need no queen, unless it's Fionna though…

I begin to float, my feet off the floor. I bend my knees and begin to fly towards my room. As soon as I reach there I quickly lower myself and begin to walk. I knock on the door once. "Fionna? I brought some…dinner." Like hell this is dinner, more like desserts. Well, even if she hates sweets, I like them. These pastries are all strawberry-flavored.

I turn the knob of one door and go inside my room. I close the door behind me and when I look in front, I lost my balance but hold the tray firmly. The foods almost fell too. In front of me, is the girl I like, just wearing…her bra and panty. Fionna is sitting on my bed, not looking at me. Oh my glob, if I still have my blood, I would be red as a strawberry right now.

I shakily lay the tray on the café table and clear my throat. "Why are you like that? Hurry up and get some clothes." Actually I like her to stay like this. No response. I take off my red polo, revealing my chiseled chest and wrap the polo around her. She looks at me with a blank expression and just stare at me. I look at her beautiful ocean-blue eyes and gaze. I avert my eyes.

_W-why is she like this?_

My eyes shift to her right fist, it's holding something. I crouch near her…Oh glob don't look at her body, I'm a perverted bastard, I am not going to get turned on by this. I uncurl her fist…it's a strawberry…there's a green sticker on it. Oh my glob?!

"D-did you eat this?" I ask nervously. Fionna nods. Oh shit, this strawberry is injected with a serum that makes the body relaxed and oblivious. I use this crap whenever I'm bored or when mother begins to throw parties and get a girl for me. I gulp and look at Fionna.

_What should I do? This serum lasts for two days. So which means she has to cancel school tomorrow._

Fionna probably feels hot that's why she took off her clothes. Because that's what it would feel when the serum is getting in your veins. It means it's working. I walk towards the air conditioner and turn it on to high cool. I look at Fionna again and…I shout. I float towards her swiftly and cover her with the blanket.

_Oh shit! Just as I thought! She would start to get naked!_

I gasp for air while sitting on her and my hands firmly put hers still onto the bed. "Don't do that!" I yell at her softly. Fionna just looks at me blankly. I close the space between Fionna and me. I tilt my head and our noses touch, like we're about to kiss. "No reaction huh?" I sigh. Like hell she would freak out. I love her reactions like that.

"Marshall I brought something…!" The doors behind us opens. That's mom's voice. I look behind me and smile weakly. "Oh my…My dream has come true! To see Marshall on top of someone!"

"S-shut up!" I scream at her. Blue bloods begin to flush on my face.

"Is this the girl you like?! Finally. What's her name? What's her sizes? Did you two do _it_?"

"Fionna, I don't know and NO!" I clench my fists. I bet my face's blue as the ocean? "Don't ask those things in an un lady-like manner!"

"Oh you stupid son, I'm just happy you found a girlfriend." Mom holds her hands together and smile.

"She's not…not _yet_ my girlfriend." I murmur.

Mom squeals and faces the ceiling, she face palms. "Marshall you look so cute when you speak like this!"

"W-whatever!"

"Well, good luck on stealing her heart, by the way I brought some apples for you! Goodbye!" Mom waves and winks at me. The door closes.

I sigh and look at Fionna again, of course, she just stares blankly. It's starting to get cold. I quickly get off her and run towards the closet, I just grab whatever I can. I can't see Fionna's breasts again… I saw them. I'm a pervert damn it! I'm a pervert! A pervert! Pervert!

I return to Fionna as soon as possible and give the clothes to her. "Wear these." I hand them to her. Fionna just stares at me. Crap, she wants me to do it. "Fine! I'll do it!"

I hold Fionna by the back carefully, not wanting to slip the blanket off her torso. I get the tee which is mine and it has long sleeves. "Raise your arms." I tell her. She does as I say obediently. I use one hand to pull the tee down her arms.

Few minutes later, I finished clothing her. I take her off the blanket and look at her. This couldn't get worse…could it? My shirt is loose on her. Her collar bone is revealed and the shirt keeps falling off her shoulders! The sleeves are pretty long and loose too, I can't see her hands. The shirt ends just below her butt. Oh well. "Fionna let's eat dinner." I tell her. I usher her to the couch and I sit beside her. "Eat whatever you want to." I grab a shortcake and suck the color out of it. Fionna slowly gets a tart and eats it. I see her cheek with a cream. I smile and inch my face close to hers. "Do you want me to lick that cream for you?" Fionna nods. My eyes widen. I look away to her. "No way, I'd rather kiss you when you're aware of it already." I wipe the cream with my hand and lick it clean.

###

I carry Fionna and plop her onto the bed. I turn the lights off and slip the two of us in the covers. I open the curtains a little to let the moon illuminate my wide room. I like the moon, unlike the sun. I don't know what the sun feels like but pain. The darkness, the rain, the moon and the bloods, are all I need. But then, that Gayball, the prince of this city, prohibits us, vampires to suck blood. The color red, satisfies my hunger but not my taste. Blood can satisfy everything.

I lie on my back to face the ceiling then, something pokes at my underarms. I smile. It's Fionna's head. I slip an arm under her head to serve as her pillow. She tugs me closer to her so I face her and press her against me. Her head against my chest and arms, around me. "Hey Fionna…" I whisper. "I don't think I like you anymore…" My voice trails off. "I love you." I smile and smell her fresh scent of human blood. I'll tell her that someday.

_I love Fionna, I declared it myself._

**End of chapter 4**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So… OMG FIOLEE GOOSEBUMPS! XD**

**Fangirl screams everywhere, even I can't help myself from giggling while writing this.**

**So next chapter should it be Marshall's POV or Fionna's!**

**Tell me in the review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Hiya guys, -sigh- school time is just days away, but I'll do my best to update while I study =)**

**Anyways, jennyxxfasho the commenter who made me laugh. Yes, I got the name from ChaoticMonki, a youtuber and he doesn't show his face so he's anonymous. xD **

**Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**###Marshall's P.O.V###**

I'm at Starbucks with Fionna. I'm wearing a black shirt, pair of jeans and a red converse. Fionna is wearing a blue ruffled dress with long sleeves and a big ribbon tied behind her back. Her dress ends just below her knees and she's wearing a pair of black doll shoes. We are sitting across each other at a table. "So Fionna…" I cough. Fionna looks at me, blankly. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Fionna looks at the menu hanging behind the cash register and stares. I lay my elbow on the table and rest my chin on my palm. My hands slides down to my pocket.

_I forgot to bring money again._

I sigh and look at the cashier, already looking at me then she looks away. I guess I have to sweet-talk again. "Chocolate Chip would be good for you Fi." I close my eyes as I stand up, the chair making a slight sound. I go to the cashier, she clears her throat and brushes her brown hair few times.

"Y-Yes sir, what w-would you like?" she stutters. I sweep my raven hair aback and give her a sexy look.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" I smile to her. She begins to blush. As expected, my charm works right after three seconds.

"U-um…well, I guess so…" she replies.

I inch closer to her and whisper, "How 'bout we do something after your work, in _my _apartment?"

She blushes very hard but before she can say anything else, I shush her with my index finger. "On one condition though…" I say, lowering my head. "Give me a free drink."

The girl smiles weakly then looks over my shoulder. "Isn't that girl your girlfriend?" she points to Fionna.

I chuckle. "No..."

_Not yet. _I think.

"She's my sister…" I pretend it. The girl nods slowly and smiles.

"What would it be then?" she asks.

"Chocolate Chip." I say.

"Your name?"

"Marshall Lee." Then her eyes widen.

"M-Marshall Lee?!" she shouts. Then few girls look at our direction and say my name in unison too.

"Uh, yeah." I say awkwardly.

"Oh…um okay." She clears her throat. "Please wait."

###

Fionna sips on the straw and smiles a bit. I smile just by seeing her do it. I look at the cashier then she winks at me. I roll my eyes and look at Fionna. "So…where do you want to go next?" I say. No response. "Can you please talk?" I snap at her. Fionna flinches a little and takes her mouth off the tip of the straw.

"Umm…i-is this okay…?" Fionna says. Wow, her voice sure is sweet in this one.

"Where do you want to go next?" I repeat, pretending to be a little bored.

"Anywhere is fine, as long as I'm with you Marshall." My eyes widen and I feel my heart thump.

_She can say things like that after all. _I think to myself.

I clear my throat. "Then how 'bout a love hotel?" I tease her.

"Okay!" Fionna replies. Once again, I blush.

_Damn it, why can't she be like this for real?_

"I'm just kidding, I'm not _that _kind of guy." I stand up and take her hand. "Let's go."

As we leave, the cashier says, "Um…Sir Marshall how about our-" Before she could finish, I already closed the door behind me.

I drag Fionna with me while running, I didn't really mean anything, what I said back there with the cashier. "Don't spill your drink." I say.

"O-Okay…" Fionna says between her gasps.

I carry Fionna bridal style and float into air. "This way is easier." Fionna nods.

###

"Today, there's a fair going on." I say to Fionna. We're at a park.

"Why don't we go there?" Fionna replies.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." I hover my gray umbrella above my head and walk with Fionna towards the Fair.

Later on, it's already six in the afternoon, the sun has already set. Fionna and I stayed inside the haunted house for hours with some candies and ice creams. Let's just say I selfishly let Fionna stay with me until the sun has set.

I stand up from the wooden plank that Fionna and I sat on and dust myself. "Just leave the wrappers there, they'll clean it up." With that Fionna nods and I begin to carry her bridal style again. I swiftly fly towards the exit of the haunted house and drop her when we're close. When we exit a boy in a Franken Stein costume scratches his head and looks at us.

"Boy, you guys took long, we were beginning to get worried so we sent some guides to search for you." He says.

"Don't you get it?" I say to him.

"W-what?"

I inch toward him and whisper, "We _did _something…"

I look at the boy and a slight blush appears across his face. "O-oh…s-so…okay i-I'll tell the guides that you g-guys made it out…" he stutters.

I drag Fionna towards the roller coaster, the ride I always wanted to ride on. Once we get there, a guide ushers us to the front seat. I sit after Fionna does and then a person pulls an iron bar down so we wouldn't fall. People begin to take the seats and then finally, the roller coaster moves. Thrill feels me as we reach the tip of the rails then it goes down in a swift motion. Later on, we start to ride on rails leading up then down, the loops is the finishing one. I shout to the top of my lungs while I raise my arms up. "Fionna isn't this great?!" I shout.

"Y-yeah…!" Fionna covers her mouth, like stopping a vomit. Anxious feels me up, the serum is almost over just thirty seconds left.

"F-Fi hang in there…" I say but then when I look in front. The loops! My mouth hangs open. "W-wait let me do something…"

_How do you stop someone from puking?! Hell I know, if she pukes here she'll be humiliated of course after the serum ends she'll think that while she's unaware I did some stuffs to embarrass her!_

My hand unconsciously slides in my pocket, I feel something. I raise it. It's a chocolate dipped strawberry, the wrapper tells it all. Then I smile, I have an idea. I hurriedly unwrap the wrapper and put the strawberry between my teeth.

_Oh Fi, I hope you don't get mad at me._

I carefully slide the strawberry to her mouth. Even if our lips touch, this is still and indirect kiss. I close my eyes, the last thing I see is Fionna, with her eyes wide open. I hold her tight on her wrists as we ride to the loops, us becoming up-side-down repeatedly. Then the coaster stops, I put the strawberry into her mouth and I pull away. Fionna just stares at me.

_The serum wore off when we were at the loops._

I pull Fionna from the coaster ride. She gulps the strawberry and then blushes. "W-what the heck did you do dude?!" she shouts, then she runs.

"Wait Fi, I can explain!" I catch up with her.

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Okay, so sorry I have to stop here. The next chapter will be Fionna's P.O.V again and of course I'll put the punishment thing there so..**

**See ya next chappy, GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWSSSSS BWAHAHA!**

**Also thanks to these cool guys that I want to see the comments badly;**

**The Nephilim King Michael**

**BubblyMeTiffany**

**Aripeace**

**romanticgirly23**

**TheBunnyAndTheBat**

**xXWise Girl xXx Wanna BeXx**

**XDD**

**The next ones will be in In next chapy!**

**Seeya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**June 12! HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! XD XP ;D ;P**

**Hiya! School was fun!**

**Anyways, I gained lots of ideas just because of listening to Dubstep…lol and when school starts, please forgive me if I don't update like…so fast.**

**Enjoy this chappy~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**###Fionna's P.O.V###**

I grumble back to the apartment, leaving the door open when I enter. "Fionna, it's not what you think okay?" Marshall shouts at me. I feel my cheeks redden more.

_Darn it, that was my first kiss! _I think.

I straightly go to the bathroom and slam the door behind me, I sigh and slouch at the door. "Fionna." Marshall calls out while knocking on the door. "Really I can explain."

"W-Whatever Marshall!" I say. My head aches a little, I think I blacked out, then Marshall must've done something. I slap my temples multiple times while screaming. Maybe taking a bath will make this red off my face.

I turn the faucet to let the water pile the tub. While I wait, I scratch the side of the mirror and suddenly, it opens. Inside the mirror are bottles of red liquids and a strawberry-scent for a bubble bath. I wonder what are these bottles? I get the bottle for bubble bath and pour a bit on the tub.

Later on, I dip myself in the bubbly water and close my eyes. "Stupid Marshall…" I mumble.

_All I remember is that…I got one strawberry from Marshall's mini refrigerator and that stupid kiss!_

I feel my cheeks warm again. I scream and wash my face with both of my palms. I smell the aroma of the bubble bath, it smells like Marshall. I close my eyes and let myself drown in this smell. It's very hypnotizing….this smell. It smells like strawberries but in a different way. Suddenly the scene from the roller coaster pops again. I pull my hair from both sides. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I shout.

"F-Fionna, are you alright?" Marshall's voice calls out.

"I-I'm fine!" I say.

"Hey Fi…I can really explain what happened back there." That made me flinch.

I don't respond. I hear Marshall sigh. "First of all, you ate one of my strawberries which has a serum injected to it that makes a person relaxed and oblivious."

I bite my lower lip.

_So that's why I forgot things…_

"Then you turned into a sweet, loving kind of a girlfriend." He continues.

"What?!" I shout, standing up from the bath tub. I hurriedly grab the towel hanging from the sink and let the water sink. I wrap the towel around my torso and squeeze my hair.

I get out of the door, Making Marshall stumble few steps forward before regaining his balance. I grab his collar with my fists. "Then what? Skip to the kissy thingy." I demand.

"We were riding roller coaster then you covered your mouth like you're about to puke, so I put a chocolate-dipped-strawberry into your mouth with mine so shock can fill you instead of puking then embarrassing yourself." Marshall pushes me away gently.

I stare at him with wide eyes and just keep my hands on the same position.

_H-He did that so I wouldn't get humiliated?_

I drop my hands and lower my head. "Still…you're my…f-first kiss…" my voice trails off. He's not even blushing. Marshall looks away.

"Y-yeah…so…" I look at his back. "Why don't you just fall in love with me…"

I blush like a tomato. "W-what are you-"

"I'm not kidding Fi." Marshall turns to me with furrowed eyebrows and a bit pressed lips. I blush more. He looks like a cute cat or dog. "I'm kinder than you think I am now."

"That's…" He walks to me, how come I'm not scared? How come I'm not backing away?

Marshall looks down on me by bending his neck. I gaze to his red mesmerizing eyes. He holds my shoulder. We're inches from each other. I feel my heart thump to my throat. "I can be whatever…you want me to be…" he says. Marshall's hand snakes its way behind my neck and pulls me closer to him. I close my eyes as our nose touch each other.

"So until then." Marshall says suddenly, popping my eyes open.

_What the junk?!_

"I'll do my best to let that happen." He holds his waist with his hands. "Then I'll kiss you once you fall for me."

I feel hot air steaming through my ears as my face reddens uncontrollably. "M-Marshall…" I say about to explode.

"Then now I'll give you your punishment Fi." Marshall smirks.

"The-the punishment…?"

"Yep."

_Oh glob, I forgot he has to give me a punishment and I have to follow it._

"W-what is it…" I say trying to stop the twitching of my eyebrow.

Marshall lifts my chin up to look at his eyes. "I want you to try and fall for me" I clench my fists.

"Huh?" My eyes widen and I blush more.

I just stare at Marshall, I can't say anything. It's my punishment so I have to follow it.

**End of chapter 6**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I'm so sorry that it's short, it's raining here and I wrote this when we didn't have internet. So umm… **

**Well see ya next chappy, sorry I wouldn't be able to post the other usernames, I will really in the next!**

**Tomorrow is a holiday gonna watch Epic! Also imam try to update**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**I decided to update since it's a holiday.**

**#QUESTION OF THE DAY#**

**What song has this lyrics:**

"**The sharp knife of the short life, oh well, I've had just enough time."**

**Well this song is somewhat will be my theme in this story in the near end :)**

**Whoever can answer this first will have their name as my character, tell me in pm or review. I'd prefer pm so I know who got first.**

**PARTICIPATE PLEASE I NEED YOU! LOL.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Today is Saturday, I'll be a maid today. I was already awake by four in the morning to get my uniform as a maid. Very formal this 'castle' or 'home'. They have this thing called 'Head maid'. I guess that means she commands us which place we clean or take care, also she announces other stuffs.

My uniform is like a white tube dress which is ruffled at my chest and at the end, it stops at my knees. The part right below my neck has a black patchwork. The shoulder parts' material is filled with air, making it round and big. Connected to the shoulder parts, are long sleeves which are loose. At my waist is a black apron tied with a big ribbon at my back. Unfortunately, the long socks that they gave me are loose, so I tied a black ribbon each at my thighs with socks on so it wouldn't fall, still, the socks at my thighs are loose but at the knees and below it is not. I'm wearing a black doll shoes, I told them I'd prefer it because I really don't like high heels. Above my head is a head band with rabbit ears while my hair's a messy pin-up style.

I'm at the library, dusting off some dirt and arranging pile of books at six in the morning. "This is hard." I sigh and wipe a sweat on my forehead. A maid beside me with short dark purple hair looks at me.

"What do you mean?" she asks me.

"Well, it's hard?"

"It's not if you put effort in it." She snaps while dusting.

"I am putting effort, I just said it's hard."

"People like you shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" I stop whatever I'm doing.

"You're only here for a worthless reason."

"I'm here to work, what do you mean worthless about that?" I retort.

"People like you are only here because of Marshall Lee." She looks at me with sharp eyes.

"I'm not here because of _him._ I am here to work and study, no more reason, just that."

"How'd you get in this position?" she asks me.

"What position?"

"The library."

I stop for a second and think. "Umm, the head maid told me so…" I reply.

"That's impossible." She says immediately.

"What-"

"The head maid is strict. The library is a position for those whose been working very hard. For those people, this is the only place they clean." She smiles smugly. "That's why for three years I've been alone here. It means that the others, only came here for Marshall…Lee…" she lowers her head.

I smile. So the head maid knows that I didn't come here just because of Marshall. "Well then, since you're not like those pathetic girls, let me introduce myself." She gestures to herself. "My name is Seven Columbus."

"Call me Fionna." I extend my hand to her and she shakes it.

"Okay then, Fionna." She repeats.

###

"Lunch time ladies!" a maid shouts at us then closes the door fast.

"Let's go then Fionna!" Seven grabs my hand and pulls me with her. "So, it's your first day here right?" she says between her gasps.

"Y-yeah!" I reply, catching up with her speed.

"At lunch time, it's the butler's job to serve our foods on a silver platter and their turn to do things around this mansion."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, and after that, we can do whatever we want until three in the afternoon."

"Cool!"

Seven and I run fast. I guess, so that we would get to our seats. We hear footsteps and screams.

"Hurry up!" a maid says.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to let someone else get seats near _him_!" another one says.

Suddenly, Seven pulls me to the left and we enter the dining room. The room has brown wooden tables with butlers beside them. Seven leads me to a table at the center, just above the chandelier. We both sit with a sigh as we watch the room be piled up by different girls. The room gets noisy as most of the maids we see are fixing their hair and putting on make-up.

"These girls make me vomit." Seven groans.

"Are they trying hard to get Marshall's attention?" I ask.

"Yep." I notice that only the two of us sits at this table.

"Why does no one else sit here?" I ask again. She smiles and looks at me.

"This table are only for the _ranked _ones." She taps on the wooden surface.

"I'm ranked then?"

"Of course, why else would you be at the library then sit right here at head maid's and my table."

The butler beside our table looks at us. "She's new right?" he points at me.

"Yeah. Isn't it amazing? She's already ranked." Seven pats my shoulder. I smile weakly, I feel some girls glare at me.

"Yeah, it's amazing…" The butler leans close to me and rest his elbow on the table and head on his palm. I laugh weakly.

"Thanks…dude."

Then, the room goes quiet. All of the girls, including me, look at the boy with jet-black hair, wearing a light-gray shirt, jeans, ripped at the knees, and black converse shoes. The girls just stare at Marshall with smiles full of expectations and enthusiasm. I just roll my eyes and rest my head on the table.

Marshall walks toward a table.

_Oh…he's not going here?_

I feel sad. What? Why am I sad?! Marshall is a stupid, boastful and perverted asshole…Although those things are not true…I wish I can explain what's going on with me. I don't know love, how to love or something…I can't love.

Suddenly a large hand messes my hair. I grab the hands. "What the junk?!" I shout as I turn. Marshall looks at me and smiles. "M-Marshall?" I say.

"Hey Fi." Marshalls greets. I grit my teeth to him.

"What'd you do that for?!" I stomp my feet.

"Nothing." He smirks at my face.

I grab his collar with my fists. "Listen here you piece of…of…of junk! If you do that again I'll-"

"How rude." A maid says, cutting me.

"You should be fired right now, how could you say those things to him?" another one says.

"Yeah, what a stupid maid. Sir Marshall will fire you." Another one joins in. I grit my teeth hard inside and press my lips together. I feel ashamed. I feel like I'm about to break down and cry, sooner or later lots of girls will say bad things to me. It's always like this since I was young. No one will come for me so I should stop dreaming. I clench my fists to force myself not to cry. I feel my chest weigh down. I gulp down. It's hard to breathe when you're crying. Suddenly, Marshall pulls me into his arms, covering my face with his chest. I just stay still.

"Who told you guys to put words into my mouth?" his voice is calm.

"W-we're sorry Sir Mar-"

"If you guys don't learn how to shut up…" he interrupts. "I'll make sure to fire you three instead." He says louder this time. Marshall carries me bridal style and walks toward the exit. "Go eat." He commands then walks out the doors.

Few minutes later, I don't feel him moving, like he's only standing outside the doors. I slowly look up and see that we're in his room. "Sorry Fi, that I did that to you…" he says.

"N-no…it was my fault and they were right anyway…" I furrow my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"That you should fire me…" I look at him. Marshall stares at me. "It's alright…I'll leave…" I get off him and walk towards the door. I'm just a burden to him anyway, he has to share his room to me, he has to wait me until I finish taking a bath, he has to take me to school. If I leave, I wouldn't be causing any problems anymore.

When I open the door, Marshall's hand closes it with a loud sound. I turn around swiftly. "What the stuff are you-" He slams the door with both of his hands, locking me with his arms against the door. "Marshall get out of-"

"No." He says.

"Whatever I'm-"

"No!" he presses both of my hands against the door, beside my ears.

"Marshall, let go!" I shout. I try to break free but I couldn't. His grip on me is just too strong, for now.

"You're an idiot." He says softly.

"What're you-" I gasp inwardly. I see him furrow his eyebrows with such sad expressions. He looks straight to my eyes.

"You really want to leave? If you leave I'll be alone!" He shouts. "It will be a burden to me if you do…"

My eyes widen, I feel my body's about to crush. I was wrong. "You're going to fall for me right? Right?!"

I don't respond and just stare at him. "How can you fall for me if you're not beside me?" he says softly. "How will my life be the same without you there?" He leans to me and rests his forehead on my shoulder. His grip on me softens so my hands fall down. "My life changed when I met you…my life got better… do you think I'd want to fire you?"

A tear falls on my cheeks. I made his life better without noticing it. I will be a burden if I leave. This is the first time someone needs me. I smile weakly and put my hands on his back. I pull him close to him and hug him. Marshall hugs me back. I can feel him tremble ever so slightly, his breath against my sensitive neck. I smell his nice scent as I close my eyes. "Then…I won't leave you." I whisper.

"Thank you…" he presses me closer, but there is no more 'closer'.

I feel like I'm about to melt. His words are warm enough to melt the cold prison around my heart. Marshall pulls away from me, but doesn't get his hands off me. I gaze to his eyes and he does the same. He kisses my forehead and closes his eyes. I close my eyes as I rest my hands onto his waist and his on my shoulders. We just stay still and do that for a long time.

_I won't leave you._

**End of chapter 7**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hell yeah! That was some fluff there!**

**ANYWAYS, DON'T FORGET TO ANSWER MY 'QUESTION OF THE DAY' IF YOU ANSWER FIRST YOU WILL BE ONE OF MY CHARACTERS!**

**P.S. Don't forget to tell me your personalities like…if you're good, cute. Also tell me your eye, hair skin colors and if you're tall short, fat, skinny, fit?**

**-No offense okay? xD**

**Seeya next chappy~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I LITERALLY WASTED 4 WEEKS OF HAVING THE CHANCE TO UPDATE ON STUDYING PHYSICS!**

**Anyways…**

**!The Winner*s!**

** and Masked Shadow The Killer!**

**So, they both replied in the same time, I got no choice -.- And for the others, I appreciate you guys participating, seriously! Don't get mad at me D:**

**I'm looking forward seeing these two characters in the story for they will also be protagonists, I think or supports. xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME: FIONNA AND CAKE. Only some characters! x)**

***AS APOLOGY, PLEASE TAKE MY TEA WITH A MIXTURE OF A LITTLE LEMON JUICE***

***wink* *wink* if you know what I mean, my 'a-bit-lemony-chapter*s with an s that is! naughty naughty you'**

**Enjoy this chappy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Today is Monday, supposed to be that it's sunny, happy and relaxing. Not today, because it's raining.

"This month we will be having a storm come to our country, hitting Aaa city the most. As you can see here, the wind's direction…" the news reporter on the television says.

"Well then, I guess we won't be having school for weeks _again_." Marshall says, grabbing a gray umbrella.

"Again?" I ask him.

"Yep, every time that this month of the year comes, classes will be suspended for weeks, sometimes months." he throws a strawberry at me, I catch it with a hand.

"Thanks." I say, looking through the window.

"Don't mention it Fi." I hear him smirk. I sigh and get my green backpack. I wonder where Cake's been.

"Have you seen Cake anywhere? she's been missing for days now." I hope silently.

"The kitty?" He turns to me.

"Yeah."

Marshall stops to think for a second and looks at me sternly. "Fionna." he starts. I look at him the same way he does but fail to do so. For some reason I can't keep a good eye-contact with him. "Do you think that your cat is weird?"

"Why would I think of that?" I curve my eyebrows. He sighs and looks away.

"Nothing, just asking." he walks out of the doors. I hang my bag over one shoulder and follow him outside.

###

A lightning flashes, after three seconds, the thunder echoes throughout the city. In the classroom I look outside the windows. What a heavy rain, rather, storm this is. I rest my head on a palm and look at Flame to my right. To my surprise, he's already looking at me. He blushes slightly and silently says hi to me. I wave my hand at him and look in front.

"So, Greek mythology is great. Who knows Percy Jackson here? Raise your hands." Our teacher, Mr. Leo asks. All of the students raise their arms up, including Flame but not me. I feel my cheeks redden. Looks like I'm the only 'not-updated' one here.

"Glob, you don't know that?" Lump whispers at me. I cover my face, I feel so ashamed. A hand taps me on the shoulder, I look at Flame.

"Percy Jackson is a book about gods also demigods, romance and adventure. Percy and Annabeth are the_ main_ characters there." he says while guiding my arm to raise it up. Flame looks at me with such kind eyes. "Now you know it." he smiles at me.

I give him a gentle look and blush a little. He's so kind, gentle and warm. Like a calm fire, sitting on the plank of woods between those happy people whom like the warmth emanated from the source.

We both have a staring contest until a knock on the door comes. I see the teacher pop his head out of the doors and nods. "Looks like we have some announcements class!" Mr. Leo claps both of his hand. "Please come in."

All of the students look at the door. I give myself a face palm and slowly slide my hand downwards from my forehead.

_Why does he have to be everywhere?! _ I think.

The boy with the same raven hair comes onto the platform and sweeps his hair aback, I hear some flirty whispers from the girls. "Hey, my name's Marshall Lee from class A. I will be this year's student council's president."

Marshall's eyes shift to mine and wink at me. I hear some girls squeal, I roll my eyes and cover my eyes with a hand. This is so embarrassing. "Classes are suspended!" a girl shouts. She puts a hand on Marshall's shoulder and grins at us brightly. "My name is Isabella Duchannes, but you can call me Bella or Bell because I really don't want to make it sound like I'm from Twilight." She has a long, brown, wavy hair. Her eyes are a colour of red, maroon to be exact. Her nose is small and so are her hands and fingers. Lastly, she has a perfect figure, a b-cup chests, just like a Barbie doll. Isabella then whips her hair a bit, that's when I saw her dark blonde highlights. Beautiful.

I hear some boys gossip on how beautiful she is then after a while, I see her pinch Marshall's cheeks and I notice that she keeps on bumping her arm with Marshall's.

I'm so ashamed. I don't even know who Marshall's girlfriend is, not even a single thing about his life! I cover my eyes with my hands. I peek between my fingers and see Marshall smile at Bella. Slowly, I raise myself from my hands and part my lips. I feel something aching inside me. My heart. Am I jealous?

For a while I just keep on asking myself am I jealous but then answer it that I'm not. I quickly snap out of it and give myself a hard slap. The sound of me, slapping myself echoes around the room. Everyone looks at my direction. Somehow I don' feel embarrassed at all because of the pain, intensifying against my right cheek. I don't know what I just did nor why did I slap myself in the first place, but I know one thing... Marshall was the cause of it.

"Are you alright?" Bella's voice breaks the silence.

I stutter. "Y-Yeah…"

I see Bella hold Marshall's elbow with both of her palms, her busts almost touching him. My chest tightens. "I'm taking her to the clinic Marshie."

I grit my teeth inside my lips.

_Marshie? she's allowed to call him that? _I think.

A warm hand touches my burning right cheek. I look at Flame. "Fionna are you alright?" he asks.

I avert my eyes from his dark brown ones as I blush. I feel my heart beat wild as I nod. I feel Marshall's glare. "I'll take her." Marshall says.

"What? No, I'll do it-" Bella tries to stop Marshall.

"I'll. Do. It." he interrupts her and says it again with a sterner and more serious voice almost deadly. Bella steps backwards a bit and smiles weakly, she nods and faces the students. Marshall Lee walks toward me in a fast pace and grabs my wrist then pulls me with him outside the classroom.

As the big brown doors closes with a loud sound, the footsteps of me and Marshall's are the only ones that echoes around the long hallways. He still walks fast, not looking at me. His grip on me tightens after every minute that it starts to burn in pain. "M-Marshall…" I murmur but loud enough for him to hear. He still does not look at me or slows down to check on me. "Marshall…" I repeat again, the same response happens.

"Marshall!" I shout. His grip on me really hurts, I feel his nails bury themselves against my skin. Finally, he stops but does not look at me. I look up to his raven hair to his muscles on the back, outlined by the uniform. I get piss off and clench my fists. "What's with you?! That hand of yours is hurting me like hell!" I snap.

Marshall's hand slowly frees mine. I look at my wrist that happens to have a red mark and the outlines of his nails on it. I bite my lower lip and rub my pained skin with a thumb. "One minute he's happy then after that he's an idiot who hurts me." I grumble. My mistake. He quickly turns to me and glares. "What did you call me?" he says in a serious and deadly tone.

I feel shivers creep to me as my hair on my skin stands. My heart panics. "N-nothing…" I stutter. Marshall puts my hands still against the wall in one swift motion with a sound of a thud, the same time a lightning flashes and a thunder roars. I squeeze my eyes shut and slowly open them to see a Marshall I have never seen before with cold eyes. He inches his head closer to my face. "Oh yeah? I totally heard you say something."

I feel my colours slowly fade away just because of this glare of his. I gulp. I look at his Adam's apple and breath faster silently.

_Calm down heart, calm down! _I think in the midst of fear.

I slowly look at Marshall's serious red eyes and try to glare back at him with strength, but then my face muscles tug my eyebrows and mouth. I'm about to cry. Either I say I called him an 'idiot' and face the consequences or just stay put under his grip. "You won't tell?" he says. "I'm punishing you then."

I see him get closer to me, I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my fists, my finger tips, touching his hand. Marshall's breath tickles my ear and I start to feel tears brim my eyes. He bites my ear and licks around my earlobe. I squeeze my eyes tighter and feel my heart pounding hard against my chest. I feel his tongue ravish my ear. Electric shocks passes through me as his tongue flicks. My cheeks redden and this time, my heart beats not with fear. My mind is in a turmoil now, I don't know what to do. Marshall then nibbles at the sensitive part of my ear.

I moan softly.

…

_WHAT?!_ I think as I snap my eyes open.

Marshall stops on his tracks and stares at me with wide eyes. I have no idea where did that alien sound come from!

_No, No, No! _

I'm about to cry not until I hear him snicker. I slowly look at his laughing face, his smile. This is quite the subtle atmosphere. My heart still beats fast and I don't understand a thing here. "That was the…" he starts. "voice I want to hear."

Marshall smirks at me. I feel my cheeks redden more and I put up an angry face. "W-what the hell was that for you bastard?!" I shout. "That wasn't funny, you're grip hurt me like hell!"

Marshall has a smugly smile plastered on his face.

_Oh how I want to rip that smile off his face!_ I angrily think.

"Then I'll heal it for you." he says grabbing my arm. He closes the space between my arm and sucks the wound.

"What're you-!" I say. I'm having this weird feeling again. I breathe a little faster and try to avoid looking at his face. His handsome face…

When he pulls away, I feel a slight disappointment in me. Then he grabs my other arm. "Wait!" I cut him. "Wait…"

Marshall stops and looks at me. "L-let's just go to the clinic." I stutter. In truth, I am getting turned on by him just because of this whole sucking thingy.

My eyes widen suddenly when I feel his wet tongue sliding across my fingers. I can't seem to snatch my hand away from him when this feeling happens. "Why not just let me heal it for you?" he drawls. His tongue licks every part of my finger, I shiver especially when his tongue touches the spaces between my fingers.

"Be…cause…" I choke out the words.

"Hmm?" he murmurs.

I slowly close my eyes tightly. I gulp, swallowing the lump. I can't do it. I feel like giving in to him. Marshall begins to suck my fingers one by one in his mouth then bites it softly. Something is aching…it's not that it hurts…but I feel that something in me needs…_satisfaction_. My heart rate is rapidly increasing.

Marshall notices me and caresses the sides of my tummy. Tingling sensation fills me all the way from my spine to every part of my body. I stifle, trying to hold a moan out again. I feel Marshall smirk, he knew I was holding back a moan?

Marshall slowly trails his lick from my fingers to my shoulders. His aim must be my neck. Is me, moaning really that important?!

His breath hits a part of my neck every time, it's warm, making my hairs at the end of my skins stand. Marshall's tongue slowly goes up to my shoulder then slides it across, licking my neck. This time, he's pushing me against the wall, his elbows beside my shoulder while his arms are trapping me. He begins to suck and nibble. I grip at his polo, that's when I realize that my hands are on his chest. He softly kisses my neck.

I whimper a bit and clench on him tighter. Marshall starts suck and bite at the same time, he then lets his breath out while he does that, prickling my skin and turning me on. I never thought that this would happen, one minute he was angry at me like he wants to kill himself a bear then now he laughs and turn me on?! What's the point in here? Punish me by beating the crap out of me or make me moan in arousal?

He's so confusing that I don't understand a thing he does. He always makes me nervous around him that I don't know what to do. Why does he woo me all the time? Is he playing with me like I'm some kind of toy or is he really serious that he likes me?

Glob, if only I understand you Marsh, how close we would've been.

Marshall's left hand begins to touch my cheek and caress it gently while he gazes at my eyes. His hand left my cheek then his fingers begin to trail. He touches my forehead with his index finger, then my bridge—sliding to my nose to my mouth, his thumb rubbing my lower lip slightly. Involuntarily, my lips part and open a bit. My eyelids lower down a bit, I stare at his red eyes and get mesmerized. Our faces are just inches away from each other, no one moves a muscle.

"Fionna…" his voice echoes around the long hallway. "This past few weeks…I…"

"Don't say it." I think as I squeeze my eyes shut. "Please don't…I can't…I don't know…"

"Since the day we met, I have already-"

A heel sound stops. My eyes open slightly and turn the same time as Marshall does to our right.

Bella is standing there with her dark brown and blonde hair, beautifully hanging on her shoulders. She cups her mouth and slowly goes forward to us. "I-I can't believe it…"

Tears well up into her eyes. I get alerted and push Marshall off me. "Y-You don't understand, we were not-"

"All this time…" she cuts me, her expression begins to become pained yet not suffering. Bella stops in front of me, I look down to the ground, ashamed. "You never told me you finally got a girl!" she screams.

I just stare at the ground, waiting for her words to pass from one ear to another. My head shoots up to face her. "Wait, what?" I ask.

Bella grins at me and takes my hands into hers. "Pleased to meet you my name is Isabella Duchannes, Marshall's friend to help him find a girl, my age is sixteen, I live at-"

"Woah, woah, woah…what are you doing?" Marshall says. "Fionna is a human not yahoo dot com to ask you every single detail of your life!"

Bella rolls her eyes at him. "Says you."

I scratch my head awkwardly.

"I'm such an idiot, thinking this is Marshall's…" my thoughts were cut.

"So Fionna, would you like to have an overnight for two weeks with me in my house, starting tomorrow?" Bella asks innocently like nothing happened between her and Marshall.

"B-but it's Tuesday tomorrow…don't we have classes?" I stutter.

Marshall smirks at me. "Tomorrow it is guaranteed that classes will be suspended, also for the following, the day after until one month finishes."

"How are you sure that it will be suspended?" I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at him.

He grins and then goes in front of me, he's really tall. "Want to bet?" he says.

I can't back down, he's not God to know what the future holds, he can't guess then be right all the time. I bite my lower lip and clench my fists. "Sure then."

His eyes become dark and somewhat desire fills it. "Loser obeys the winner." he finally says before turning his back on me.

"Oh no, what did I get myself into?! Why am I so nervous, he can't, he can't guess what happens tomorrow, so stop acting like such an idiot and calm yourself down…" I think, laughing shakily.

Bella smiles at me and pats my back. "pack your clothes tomorrow okay?" she turns her heels. "Oh." she looks at me again. Then her eyes become sharp and mischievous. "Don't forget to bring what you need and most especially…condoms." she whispers the last part. "Just in case." with a final look, she winks at me.

My jaw just stays open. I believe we're going to be great friends but I don't know why I am thinking of that, it is so unlikely of me to 'guess' may I emphasize '_guess._'

Just now, I am the only one standing at this long empty hallway. Hearing the pitter patter of the rain against every leaves, roofs, windows, and pavements. I close my eyes and slump at the wall behind me. Seriously, what am I doing with my new life? I can't love so I have to turn Marshall down, I can't give him what he wants.

My heart dried up the day I lost my _parents_, then I vowed to myself this. "I will never fall in love."

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note:**

* * *

**It's been a while hasn't it? I figured that I should do some more romance between Marshall and Fionna since I lack 'the time' and… I guiltily admit that one of the reasons why I haven't updated for a while was because of 'Wattpad', the app for fanfictions or self-invented story.**

**OH YES! PLEASE TRY TO READ MY STORY AT WATTPAD, GO TELL AT THE REVIEWS IF YOU GUYS WANNA KNOW THE TITLE. **

**For the next chappy…**

"**W-what the hell are you doing Marshall?!" I shout, my cheeks—I bet are as red as a tomato right now.**

"**What? obviously taking my clothes off." he replies in a cool yet bored voice.**

"**That's the point, why would you do that?!" I gesture in the air. Funny how my heart always beats when he's around, but that's not love, that's just from nervousness, like right now.**

"**Oh didn't you hear yesterday that the loser gets to follow the winner." he double quotes with his hands whilst saying the word 'winner'. My eyes widens, remembering his words.**

**His voice resounded in my head—him saying the exact words. Then I realize, I'm in big trouble. If I remember correctly he wanted me to 'fall in love with him' **

**Knowing Marshall, he'd do everything to make that possible.**

"**Are you ready to hear it?"**

**I gulp silently, then suddenly, his hands force my shoulders down, making me lie down on the bed with its mattress go up then down. My breathing rapidly increases as I don't move a muscle. I am only wearing Marshall's tee shirt that ends just below my butt—I forgot to put on shorts so I am only in my underwear. Now the tee is above my stomach, showing my blue underwear. **

**I am so nervous oh my glob, I'm going to explode any minute now. Why am I not thrashing or complaining? Is it because I know that he's more superior than me and that anything that I'll do is useless? No, he's not-**

**Marshall holds both of my wrist against the bed, beside my head. He inches nearer me, his elbows and knees propping him, his mouth touches the side of my ear, reacting to this electric contact, I squeeze my eyes shut and hitch my breathing. His warm, warm breath, it's so fuzzy and prickling. **

"**I want you, Fionna." he whispers huskily.**

**I snap my eyes open, I stare at his eyes with a shocked expression.**

"**I want you now."**

**End of trailer XD**

**DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT?! if you guys hate me now because you think I'm a pervert I'll stop this now and change the next chapter, tell me at the reviews if you guys want me to stop the next chapter and avoid lemony events as humanly possible, thanks.**


End file.
